


[Podfic] Wandering Eyes

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: At least this one isn't as bad as the others, But I don't write Horror, Can't a Demon shower in peace?!, Comedy, Confronting your angel, Crack, Crack Prompt: Eldrich Horrors, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Disembodied Angel Eyes, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So this is what you get, Stalking, Voyeurism, Why am I writing these when I should be finishing my 3 month long WIP?, You've been warned, kind of, mild flirting, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley feels like he's being watched, post apocalypse, but not by his superiors. Who could it be?---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wandering Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809907) by [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/pseuds/JoseyxNeko). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-5-Wandering-Eyes-ed9n3p)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67887092-44100-2-e1216c4181b7.m4a)


End file.
